Una historia de altamar
by Valez
Summary: Soul y sus amigos son piratas en busca de aventuras, pero el albino busca a una chica en particular, ¿La encontrará? ¿Y qué hará con ella, una vez que la encuentre? Mal summary u.u Lean : !
1. Chapter 1

_Me odian, ya sé D:_

_Prometo que en esta semana subo TODOS mis fics incluyendo los dos capis "A que te enamoras de mí"._

_Soul Eater no me pertece, ya lo saben muy bien._

_Nos vemos abajo :) (Eso si no me asesinan antes D:)_

* * *

**Soul POV**

-Black Star, sube al mirador a ver si hay barcos enemigos a la vista, Hero, tu baja las velas. Liz y Patty, aseguren que los cañones estén cargados por si acaso, Tsubaki, tú ve a preparar la comida y Kid… emm… tú…

-Qué me deje limpiar, qué me deje limpiar, qué me deje limpiar…-Repetía él en susurros.

-Kid, tú limpiarás la cubierta-Le dije.

-¡Sí, capitán! ¡Dejaré la cubierta simétricamente limpia!-Exclamó el pelinegro, con tres rayas blancas a un costado de la cabeza, emocionado.

Yo me limité a manejar el timón, y ver con satisfacción como todos mis subordinados cumplían con sus tareas asignadas.

Ah, disculpen, mi nombre es Soul Evans, el pirata más temido de los siete mares.  
Tengo fama por la cantidad de barcos que he hundido, tesoros encontrados, la gran cantidad y variedad de monstruos marinos que he matado, y las muchas mujeres con las que he estado, entre otras cosas.

Aunque no es que me interesara ninguna de esas mujeres, sólo una sola, y la iba a encontrar costara lo que me costara.

Sinceramente, sin mis piratas, yo no era nada. Gracias a ellos soy la persona que hoy soy.

Todos los de mi tripulación me caen bien, aunque Hero… bueno, él no tanto, pero no importa… ¿O sí?

Soy un pirata hecho y derecho, pero en vez de espada, tengo una filosa guadaña, y en lugar del infaltable lorito de hombro portátil, tengo un molesto demonio en la cabeza y al insoportable de Excalibur, un raro espécimen, la mascota de Hero, que no deja de repetir "¡BAKA!" a quien se le cruce.

-¡Tierra a la vista! ¡El gran Ore-sama ha divisado tierra! ¡Yahoo!- Gritó Black Star.

Bajamos el ancla, y nos dirigimos a explorar las nuevas tierras… o mejor dicho, buscar un bar.

Cuando lo encontramos, entramos y, como siempre, mil chicas se nos tiraron arriba, y mil borrachos a las chicas, los que rápidamente se les apartaron al vernos a Kid, Black Star, y a mí.

-Soul-kun, nya, qué sorpresa encontrarte de nuevo por aquí.-Ronroneó seductoramente una chica de pelo morado en mi oído, abrazándome por detrás.

-Blair, suéltame, hoy no estoy de humor para tus juegos.-Le dije soltándome de su agarre y buscando con la mirada a Kid.

-Nya, que aburrido…-Dijo haciendo un puchero, pero yo ya había desaparecido de su vista, ya que lo había encontrado.

-Kid, voy al barco, no estoy de humor. Estoy aburrido.

-De acuerdo, capitán.- Me dijo con una jarra de cerveza en su mano, y con el otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de Liz.

-Si la encuentran…-Empecé a hablar, pero los dos me interrumpieron al unísono.

-…la llevamos al barco sin dudarlo, lo sabemos.

Y me fui a dormir.

Casi al amanecer, el grito de Black Star.

-¡Capitán! ¡El gran Black Star la ha encontrado! Nyajajaja.

¿Escuché bien? ¿La encontró?

Me levanté tan rápido de la cama que me mareé un poco, y rápidamente me puse mi camisa blanca con el saco rojo de bordes dorados, mi pantalón del mismo color rojo, mis zapatos negros, y mi sombrero que hacía juego con el traje, y además éste llevaba una larga y blanca pluma de Excalibur a un costado.

Subí corriendo a la popa y me quedé estático en mi lugar contemplando a una chica de cabello rubio cenizo y grandes ojos color jade.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!-Forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre de Black Star, hasta que se encontró con mi mirada, la cual se iluminó en cuanto me vio.

-¿Maka?-Solté sin pensármelo.

-¿S-Soul?

-¡Maka!

-¡Soul!

Y salimos corriendo en dirección al otro, con los brazos estirados, en cámara lenta, y con el hermoso amanecer como fondo, reflejándose en el océano.

-¡Maka!

-¡Soul!

-¡Maka!

-Maka…-dijo cambiando su expresión dulce a una asesina, que yo conocía muy bien.

-¿M-Maka?-Le pregunté confundido y aterrado, ya a una distancia muy reducida de ella, de la cual me era imposible escapar.

-¡CHOP!

Y todo se volvió negro…

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Fue un gran momento de inspiración esta tarde cuando cortaron la luz en mi casa para hacer no se que cosa xD_

_Y ya sé que está corto -w-_

_Pero es como la introducción :D (?) Ok, no sé D:_

_¿Tomatazos, insultos, quejas, recomendaciones, un alago? Ya, sé que me merezco los insultos, no tengo problema en recibirlos ¬¬_

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el fic? Va a ser cortito, unos 5 capítulos supongo yo :)_

_Sin más que decir, me retiro._

_Hasta el día muy cercano que actualice! (?)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Soul: ¡Buenos días, Fanfictionistas! Cómo verán, hoy el día está soleado, con pocas nubes en el cielo, y caluroso. Ahora, vamos a las noticias. Maka, adelante, por favor._

_Maka: Gracias, Soul. Hoy a nuestra autora se le acalambró el pie mientras escribía la historia, y se mordió la lengua comiendo una galletita. Tuvo que ser internada de urgencia en el laboratorio de Stein. Pasemos a los hechos. ¿Cómo fue la experiencia, valeziiTha?_

_valeziiTha: *traumada* ¡Fue...fue horriblee!*llora desconsoladamente y sale corriendo._

_Soul: Ojalá que ese trauma no afecte nuestra historia, ¿no Maka?_

_Maka: Sí, Soul, quién sabe que puede pasar. Tengo entendido que no había terminado de escribir el capítulo antes de la horrible tragedia._

_Soul: Bien, se nos termina el tiempo, les dejamos la historia más abajo, y por favor, sintonícenos en el próximo programa de:_

_Soul y Maka: "¡Las desgracias de valeziiTha!"_

_Maka: Gracias a los televidentes por seguirnos._

* * *

**Soul POV**

Desperté en el piso del barco con una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza, la cual me dolía a horrores, pero... estaba apoyada sobre algo suave.

¡Mierda que Maka pegaba fuerte! Tanto tiempo sin ella se me había olvidado.

Hablando de eso… ¡Maka! ¡La encontraron!

-¡Maka!-Grité levantándome de golpe, mareándome un poco. Me agarré la cabeza.

-Qué quieres.-Respondió molesta.

Estaba sentada a mi lado, leyendo, y no fue hasta que me levanté que me di cuenta que había tenido la cabeza en sus piernas.

Me sonrojé, por lo que desvié la vista.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?-Dije lloriqueando dramáticamente.- ¿Es que ya no me amas como antes?

Ella se sonrojó notablemente y desvió su mirada.

-N-No te a-abandoné, ¡idiota!-Explotó, ahora no estaba sonrojada, estaba…un poquito muy furiosa. Me dejé caer sentado, con miedo, mientras que Maka me apuntaba con un dedo acusador, ya parada.

Y aparecieron todos mis tripulantes como por arte de magia.

-Maka-chan-dijo Tsubaki.-¿Qué pasó? Nunca entendí porque desapareciste.-A lo que todos los demás asintieron.

-Fue todo culpa del cabeza hueca de Soul.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-P-pero… ¡No fue mi culpa!

-¡Una historia!-Aplaudió Black Star.

-El día en que matamos a la serpiente marina gigante de dos cabezas, fuimos a celebrar a un bar de Australia.-Empezó a relatar Maka.

-Todos, excluyéndonos a Tsubaki y a mí, se emborracharon. Mi amiga cuidaba que Black Star no hiciera ninguna locura mientras Kid, Patty y Liz, estaban abrazados cantando, y yo cuidaba de Soul. Estábamos en la barra, y me dijo que quería ir al baño.- Se sonrojó. Esa parte sí la recordaba, y también recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche, por lo que miré a Maka de arriba a abajo pícaramente, con una sonrisa pervertida. A lo que ella se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Y qué pasó?-Le invitó Hero para que continuara, ya que se había quedado callada.

-Sí Maka, ¿qué pasó?-Pregunté a propósito. Ella enrojeció más y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Después de que salimos…d-digo…salió del b-baño, me dijo que lo esperara ahí, que ya volvía. Pasado un rato, unos 15 minutos más o menos, salí a buscarlo ya que él no regresaba, y cuál fue mi sorpresa de que no encontré a ninguno de ustedes en el bar.-Nos miró mal a todos.-¡Me dejaron sola, en un bar lleno de borrachos pervertidos en Australia! ¡AUSTRALIA!-Gritó Maka.

-T-tranquila, Maka-chan.-Murmuró Tsubaki, tratando de calmarla.

-¿Cómo quieres que no esté enfadada?, si hasta tú Tsubaki, ¡Tú no te diste cuenta que yo faltaba en el barco!- Lloró Maka.

Tsubaki, aparte de estar triste, se sonrojó, y sorprendentemente Black Star también.

-D-después te explico…-Le susurró a Maka, pero lo pude escuchar.

-Todos, vayan a dormir, o a hacer algo. Déjennos a Maka y a mí hablar a solas un rato.-Les dije serio, por los que todos se fueron corriendo.

-¡Baka!-Se escuchaba desde el otro lado del barco, seguramente alguien había tropezado con Excalibur.

Maka tenía la mirada gacha, su flequillo tapándole esos hermosos ojos jade.

-Maka…-Susurré abrazándola hasta mí.

-Suéltame…-Pero se aferró a mi ropa, sollozando.

La abracé más fuerte todavía, y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su dulce fragancia, esa fragancia que tanto anhelaba.

No me resistí más. La separé un poco de mí y la besé suavemente.

Estuvimos así un rato largo, y cuando nos quedamos sin aire, volvimos a besarnos de la misma forma.

Ella había enredado sus dedos en mi blanco cabello, y yo mis brazos en su pequeña cintura.

Nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

-Soul…yo… te extrañé demasiado…- Me confesó Maka.-Cuatro meses es mucho.

-¿Te piensas que yo no?-Le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y así nos quedamos, dándonos pequeños besos, por otro rato.

Hasta que el barco empezó a inclinarse hacia la izquierda, haciéndome caer encima de Maka.

Se sonrojó, yo también. Pero cuando intenté levantarme para brindarle su espacio, me atrapó de nuevo y volvió a besarme, apasionadamente.

Yo que quería ir despacio para no romper la dulzura del reencuentro.

Pero… ¡A la mierda! La deseo, la amo.

La alcé y la llevé hasta mi habitación. Y ya sabrán que pasó…

Nos dormimos abrazados, hasta que un gran ruido nos despertó.

-¡¿Qué es eso en el cielo?-Se le escuchó chillar a Hero.

-¡Es un pájaro!-Dijo Black Star.

-¡Es un avión simétrico!-Kid.

-No, ¡Es una jirafa voladora gigante!-Gritó Patty.

-Patty tiene razón…-Dijo Liz.

Nosotros dos nos cambiamos y subimos a ver qué pasaba.

Y en efecto, había una jirafa voladora gigante sobre nuestras cabezas, pero había alguien que la estaba montando.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡N-no sé lidiar con j-jirafas gigantes v-voladoras!-Era la voz de una chica.

-Black, prepara los cañones, Liz, Patty, vayan con él. Kid, ve con esa patineta voladora tuya y salva a la chica, Tsubaki, ve a ayudar a Hero que creo que se ha desmayado, y Maka, maneja el timón.

Y yo me quedé viendo como cumplían todo.

-¡Muere jirafa voladora!-Decía Patty con una sonrisa asesina mientras reía como loca, al tiempo que disparaba, haciendo que Liz la mirara asustada.

A los 5 minutos, apareció Kid con una chica de pelo color rosa y ojos azules en sus brazos.

Y después de otros 5 minutos vimos caer a la jirafa sobre el océano.

-¡Patty! ¡No tenías que matar a la jirafa!-Chilló Hero, recuperándose de la nada-¡Era la última en su especie!

-Kyajajaja.-Reía maniáticamente Patty.

Todos la miramos con pena, mientras Hero lloraba desconsoladamente por la pérdida de una… rara especie…

Maka me miró, suplicante para que haga algo que animara a Hero.

-Amm…sí…bueno… Ha-Hagamos un minuto de…silencio, por la pérdida de… esto… la jirafa.

Todos bajaron la cabeza y estuvimos un largo minuto en silencio.

-¡Black Star bájate de ahí!-Tsubaki rompió el silencio.

-¡Nyajajaja! ¡El gran ore-sama puede cuidarse solo, simple mortal!-Estaba en la punta del mirador, que tendrá una altura de… ¿17 metros?

El poste se quebró, y Black Star cayó al mar, gritando y pataleando porque el pobre no sabía nadar.

Todos trataban de ayudarlo, menos Kid, que estaba ocupado mirando profundamente a la de cabellos rosas, y yo que tenía una mano en la cintura de Maka, viendo la escena.

-Qué lindo es volverá mi hogar…-sonrió Maka.

-Más lindo es que tú estés aquí conmigo…-Y la besé.

Sí, ahora todo volvería a la normalidad… O eso creíamos hasta lo que sucedió días después…

* * *

_El calor me hace mal D: _

_¿Qué les pareció? :3 Raro, seguro xD_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! __Me hacen feliz :'D_

_¿Qué habrá pasado después de la muerte de nuestra querida jirafa? xD_

_Bueno, me tengo que ir. _

_¿Halagos, quejas, opiniones, sugerencias, jirafazos? No duden en decirlos-o tirarlos-, sí? :)_

_Nos leemos! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenos días, lectores :) ¿Cómo les está tratando la vida? Espero que estén sufriendo tanto o más que yo e.é Mentira xD Nunca deseo mal a nadie :P_

_Les traigo el tercer capítulo, con retraso, corto, pero se los traje :D_

_Nos vemos abajo :)_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Habíamos desembarcado en el sur de África, en la costa.

Nos habíamos puesto a investigar la playa, que al estar tan cerca del agua, había bastante verde.

Los equipos de exploración eran Kid con Chrona, Liz, Patty y Hero, y Black Star, Tsubaki y Excalibur.

Iba caminando de la mano con Maka, pisando las cristalinas olitas que llegaban a nuestros pies, hasta que tropecé con algo… un… ¿pingüino?

El animal me miró feo y me sacó corriendo a picotazos, agitando sus alitas y moviendo sus patas graciosamente, chillando como solo lo hace un pingüino. Pero no se dejen engañar, era más rápido de lo que aparentaba, tal vez más…

El caso es que, cuando salí corriendo, no solté la mano de Maka, por lo que literalmente la iba arrastrando (se había caído cuando salí disparado), y ella de paso se tragaba toda la arena.

Cuando perdí de vista al pingüinito, dejé de correr y caí exhausto al lado de mi rubia. Al rato me di cuenta de que estaba muy callada. Dirigí mi vista hacia donde se encontraba y me encontré con una Maka inconsciente murmurando cosas sin sentido, tal vez no se le entendía por tener la boca llena de arena, con un cangrejo picándole la nariz con su pinza.

Alrededor de los 25 minutos, ella reaccionó, levantándose de golpe. En ese movimiento el cangrejo voló quedando adelante mío, y la rubia escupió toda la arena.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa desapareció apenas llegó, ya que al descifrar la expresión que ella llevaba, juro que en mi vida nunca tuve tanto miedo como en ese instante.

Incluso el cangrejo se asustó enterrándose en la arena, mas no pudo realizar su cometido, ya que Maka lo agarró de la pinza y me lo arrojó en medio de la cara.

-¿Acaso piensan… de que se van a salvar de la que los espera a los dos?- Susurró. Su voz destilaba odio, odio puro del que no hay. El cangrejo y yo sudamos frío. Juro que se me habían ido los colores de la cara, y el cangrejo de rojo pasó a amarillo pálido.

**Black Star POV**

Estaba besándome con Tsubaki en medio de una selva.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡PIEDAD! ¡NO MAKA! ¡CON EL CANGREJO NO! ¡AHHH!– Y acompañado de ese sonido un chillido extraño. Supongo que el cangrejo.

-¿Quién osa a interrumpir a un GRAN Dios como yo en un momento como este?-Pregunté.

El pollo de Excalibur, estaba picoteando algo del suelo.

Tsubaki, toda sonrojada, respondió a mi pregunta.

-Me parece que Soul-kun hiso enojar a Maka-chan.

-Esos mortales no tienen remedio. ¡Dejen de pelearse por ver quién alaba más a mí persona! ¡Nyajajajaja! ¿Eh? ¡Oye, tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a tocarle el culo a mi diosa, mono estúpido! ¡Espera! ¿Adónde me llevan? ¡Tsubaki! ¡Me están secuestrando! ¡Suelten a su Dios, simples mortales! Nyajajaja.

**Soul POV**

-Vamos, Soul, es hora de reunirnos con los demás.-Dijo Maka secamente.

-S-sí, s-señora.-Dije con miedo. Agarré al pobre cangrejo, que estaba temblando, y lo puse en mi hombro.

Maka nos hiso cosas inimaginables. Llevaré el trauma de por vida.

Cuando llegamos al punto de reunión, nos encontramos con Kid, Liz, Patty, Hero y Chrona, la chica a la que salvamos de la jirafa.

-¿Dónde están Tsubaki, Black Star?- Preguntó Kid con curiosidad.

-¡Excalibur! ¡¿Dónde está mi Excalibur?- Lloraba Hero.

-¡BAKA!-Se escuchaba con eco en la lejanía.

-Hay que seguir el sonido de Excalibur.-Sugirió Liz.

-¡Qué inteligente eres, one-chan!- Sonrió Patty alegre.

Y nos adentramos en una selva, siguiendo los "baka" de Excalibur.

* * *

_Muy corto, pero tenía que dejarlo ahí xD_

_¿Qué les habrá hecho Maka a Soul y a nuestro querido cangrejo? Ni yo lo sé D: ¿Y qué pasó con los 3 desaparecidos? Todo esto y mucho más en nuestro próximo capítulo :D_

_Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews :D Me hacen feliz T-T Siempre que leo algún comentario se me dibuja una sonrisa, mil gracias por eso :')._

_Soul: ¡Espera! ¿Tardaste tanto para que Maka me haga... e-eso?_

_valeziiTha: Sip._

_Soul: Te mataré..._

_Cangrejo: *scush*_

_Maka: No sabía que los cangrejos hacían "scush" ._._

_valeziiTha: Yo tampoco :/_

_Bueno, nos leemos :)_


End file.
